Unexpected Love and Help
by farawaylongago
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are entering their last year at Hogwarts as head boy and head girl. Draco has been through rough times and Hermione decideds to help him.They become a couple, but what will Ron and Pansy do to keep them apart? *Continuing but not by me*
1. Insane Draco

**Unexpected love and help**

**Authors note: This story is about Hermione and Draco, falling in love because they fall into trouble caused by both their friends not wanting them to be together. Hopefully it will be alot of chapters and hopefully you will like it! Please review and tell me what you think! It would make my day!**

**Chapter 1 – Insane Draco**

**Hermione**

"And this will be your dormitory while you two are head boy and head girl." Professor McGonagall explained as I walked into my new home staring with my mouth open, looking at the beauty of the room. The purple walls were smooth and made the room feel… welcoming, I thought as I stared at the spacious area. There were 3 chairs, all puffy and made of velvet, two couches, also a table, and against the wall in the corner, oh my gosh I almost fainted….. There was a door. Ok, the door wasn't what I was so excited about; it was the room behind it. It was a library, just through the old door I could see there were millions of books waiting to be read and explored. I could see 2 doors leading off in different directions, which I guessed one of those doors lead to where I would sleep. "Granger can you stop staring and move so I can see where I will be living?" asked the annoying voice of the head boy, Draco Malfoy. I sighed and moved out of the way so the 'All Mighty Ferret' could see. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued speaking, "Well, I guess I will leave you two to unpack your things and look around, goodnight Miss Granger, goodnight Mr Malfoy." "Goodnight Professor." I said and started walking to the library.

"Hey, Granger!" Malfoy yelled after I heard the transfiguration teacher leave. I turned slowly to face ferret boy and had a good look at him. I actually didn't get a chance to really talk or look at him properly, I been too busy helping the first years and talking with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco stared at me and I stared at him. He had taken off his robes so he now only wore a shirt and long pants. Through the white shirt I could see he had muscles and abs. His platinum blond hair was messy but nicely placed around his piercing blue eyes. He was tall, but shorter than Ron, but Ron was very tall for his age. Draco wasn't as bulky as Ron but enough to be very strong. Why do I keep comparing Malfoy to Ron? I don't like Ron that way and never will, but I don't like Draco that way either and CERTAINLY never will. I was lost in my thoughts and noticed that Draco was talking to me.

Quickly I said "Sorry, what did you say?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I am surprised you get excellent grades Granger as you can't even listen to my fabulous voice….." "Shut up Malfoy and just tell me what you said." I interjected. "Fine, as I was saying Granger since we are both heads and are sharing the same common room I suggest we stop being enemies." I stared at him, shocked. Draco Malfoy wanted to be friends? Well I guess that's what happens when both your parents die, in Malfoy's case, he became insane. "You want to be friends?" I asked him, still dumbfounded.

He chuckled which caused him to grin, the grin made him look cute. WAIT! Hermione did you just say cute? Get it together girl you're talking about Malfoy here! Malfoy is not cute! The little voice in side my head told me. But another voice said _yes he is! Look at that smile! The body, the hair and look at the lips! Don't you just want to kiss those amazing lips?_ I agreed that with the second voice in my head, for some reason it made me lick my lips just thinking about it. Thank Draco for bring me back to earth. "I don't mean friends but could we call a truce?. I am just sick of treating you like shit all the time and I feel bad. Ok?" I was even more dumbfounded. Was Draco Malfoy apologising to me? The girl that he called a mudblood ever since our first year at Hogwarts? Who made my life hell and resulted me to crying myself to sleep at night? But I looked into the gorgeous eyes (seriously Hermione?) and knew he wasn't lying.

"Ok…" I said slowly and stifled a scream as he rushed up to me and gave me a hug. He squeezed me for two seconds but then let go. I was shocked, first he wanted to call a truce, then he was apologizing to me and now he is hugging me? Could this boy get anymore insane? He let go of me and started to blush. "Sorry" he said, I could tell he was happy and relieved we were ok now, I did not know why.

I shook my head and yawned. "Well I am going to bed, good night Draco." And I walked off, "Good night." I heard him say as I opened the door to my new room. Switching on the light I stared, the room looked amazing but that wasn't on my mind at the moment. Malfoy and all the things that happened tonight were. I sighed and started unpacking. _I'll have to speak to him tomorrow_ I thought to myself as I slipped on my pyjamas and jumped into bed and switched of the bedside table lamp.

**Please Review! It makes me so happy!**


	2. Avoiding

**Chapter 2 - Avoiding**

**Draco**

Once I awoke, I dressed as quickly as I could and ran out of the common room away from Granger. I just had to, I mean it's not like I was embarrassed, ok? I just didn't want to see her. Fine, I was embarrassed. I think last night I took it to far and to soon, especially with the hug! I mean, it totally freaked her out! I scared her by everything! I was so stupid! What the hell was I thinking? Telling her I didn't want to be enemies because I was sick of teasing her and that I was sorry? Draco you idiot! You hadn't talked to her in months and you teased her all her life at Hogwarts? Ugh! But what's done is done. I can't change what I did; I will have to talk to her again, but not this morning. Hopefully she forgot about it…. Bull shit she won't forget! That's impossible with her mind!

But I can't stop thinking about her. Her figure, posture and those lips! Her skin was so soft and her hair? Despite the mass of curl it was surprisingly smooth and silky. Her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown and…. _Draco stop! What the hell are you thinking? Stop describing the mudblood and watch where you going and what you're doing the_ voice inside my head told me. I sighed. Somehow I think I sort of have an obsession on the mudblood, and for a Malfoy like me, that's not very good. What would dad and mum think? Oh wait they're dead.

I started thinking about the bookworm again while walking to breakfast; I scoffed down a piece of toast and hurried along to Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was my first lesson. I checked my timetable. I didn't have Granger in my class till after lunch, Potions. Hopefully Snape will be a great godfather and not do anything that will piss me off. Now that I think about it, a lot of thing annoy me.

...

Well besides potions, avoiding Granger had gone great, even though I was still thinking about last night. But once I entered potions class, I saw names on the board and read the heading, 'Partners for this year', and of course I was with Granger. Stupid Snape! Of course he put me with Granger, just to make my life hell. I noticed my new partner enter with 'The Boy Who Couldn't Die' and the one of many red-headed Weasels and I noticed they read the board. I looked at her, she locked eyes with me and we both nodded and the same time, I motioned her to come sit where I wanted too. I sighed to myself; this was going to be a long year.

...

"Granger will you stop that!" I hissed at the girl that was sitting next to me. "What?" she whispered back and stared at me quizzically as if she had no idea she was tapping her quill against the table and that it was distracting me. But I knew she knew, there was the smallest grin ever but I noticed it. "What should I stop doing Malfoy?" I shook my head and concentrated again on my uncle who was reading out instructions. "Granger stop tapping that quill and let me concentrate!" I said in a fierce whisper. She raised her eyebrow and surprisingly leaned closer with her mouth inches from my ear. "All you had to do was ask Malfoy." I stared at her, really? All I had to do was ask and she would have stopped and I could have started paying attention long ago. God Granger.


	3. Pain in the Head

**Chapter 3 – Pain in the head**

**Hermione**

I sighed and pulled the blanket more over me and I snuggled against the velvet chair into a more comfortable position. I had already done all of the homework we were given today and now I was reading. I love reading for fun but tonight I couldn't concentrate on Hogwarts A History. Why? Draco bloody Malfoy, I couldn't get my mind off him! I hadn't seen him all day, besides potions so I couldn't ask about last night!

I had planned to talk to Malfoy in the morning but I didn't see him! Was he avoiding me today? He hasn't even come back to the common room yet and it's 10:30pm! The library shuts at 10:00pm! Relax Hermione, knowing Draco he is probably making out some poor random girl who was going to have her heart broken soon. I sort of wished Malfoy and I had patrolling on tonight, but it's the Ravenclaw prefects turn, we have ours tomorrow night.

_Why do you care so much about him anyway? It's not like you love him or anything! You aren't even friends!_ Yes we are! I told the voice inside my head. _Oh really? What were Draco's words last night? 'I don't mean friends but could we call a truce' _See? _He just doesn't want to tease you anymore because he has finally come to his senses and realising teasing hurts people!_ Exactly I argued, (was I seriously having a fight with my brain? Get a grip Hermione!) Though I kept arguing with my brain for god knows how long, but until Malfoy came.

**Draco**

I stopped in front of the portrait going over what I was going to say to her. _Go through it Draco, Now what are you going to say?_ My brain was telling me. Suddenly I heard a cackle of laughter which brought me out of my deep thinking. I flicked my wand out of my pocket and faced my enemy in a matter of two seconds, that person, and actually I should rather say ghost, was Peeves.

"Peeves get out of here!" I yelled at him, then lowering my voice in case Granger heard. "Ooooohhhhh Ferret here has a problem! Girl trouble I suppose? Did you sleep with one then she realised you were a horrible person then left you so now you are going to apologise to her because you don't want her to spread rumours because you don't want to ruin your… unique reputation?" He asked me. I was shocked! How the hell did Peeves come up with that? That would have taken me a long time…. Actually now that I think about it, it wouldn't have taken me that long at all.

But Peeves was already onto another suggestion. "Ooooohhhhh I know! That's your common room isn't it? Hermione Granger's the head girl isn't she? I know! Oh this is great! You had a fight with her and now you're going to apologise to the girl you called mudblood for almost your whole life because…. You like her! Oh my gosh this is the best gossip I have heard in decades! A Malfoy likes and wants to apologise to a mudblood! Oh this is amazing! This is… unbelievable!" He started laughing so hard he dropped to the floor and left me there dumb founded. Peeves was pretty close! I couldn't let him tell the whole school that! Then he started talking again… "Oh wait till mummy and daddy find out! There not going to be that happy! Hahahahaha!" He couldn't control himself. I was pretty pissed but after that last comment and it made me mad. "Obliviate!" I shouted pointing my wand towards him.

I ran into the common room without having to say the password, the portrait was crying with laughter already so she let me through anyway. I didn't care about Granger or anything right then. All my mind was on was the image of what my parents would think if I did actually like Granger. Oh the horror that came to my mind. I heard Granger try to talk to me but I just stomped to my room and slammed the door behind me, showing I was in a foul mood.

**Hopefully you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Pleading

**Chapter 4 – Pleading**

**Hermione**

One moment I was arguing in my head and then the next second, BAM! None other than Draco Malfoy barged into the room, obviously in a cranky mood, then slammed his bedroom door behind him. I wanted to talk to him, and being Hermione Granger I will talk to whoever I want, no matter who they are or what mood they are in. I walked up to Draco's door and banged my fist against the wooden door yelling "Open up Malfoy! We need to talk!" He didn't answer. I sighed and tried opening the door, it was locked though. I was about to cast alohamora when a voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I stopped moving and froze, I knew it was Draco but just in case I spun around looking at the beautiful common room. I looked carefully from where I was standing to see if anyone else was in that area. "Malfoy," I said through the door softly, "Please come out so we can talk." I stopped for a moment and quickly added in a pleading voice, "Please Draco." I think I heard him sigh and unlock his door as I jumped out of the way.

**Draco**

Saying please twice and my first name in a pleading voice really did make me feel touched and it felt like Granger actually cared about me. _First time in your life isn't it?_ My brain told me as I forced it to shut up. I knew she wouldn't leave, being Granger she would wait all night until I came out. I sighed and thought to myself, _let's get this over with_ and I pushed open the door revealing a troubled looking Granger.

**Sorry it's short but I sort of have to go! Please review as it makes me so happy!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	5. Waiting

**Chapter 5 – Waiting**

**Hermione**

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him, looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. But I was lost for words for two reasons. 1. Draco had remains of tears coming down his face and his eyes were sort of red, I was shocked by this because I never thought Draco could cry. I mean sure he can cry, he's human of course! But what's the point of crying when he has everything? He has excellent grades (close enough to my grades actually), he's popular, got loving parents, he has all the girls and most importantly he is the hottest guy ever! (Did you just say that Hermione? Most importantly Malfoy is the hottest guy ever?)

Second reason was the moon, he had his bedroom windows open and the moon light poured through onto him, making him look like an angel. I mean, you had to be there to see him and to believe he looked like one. Beside his red rimmed eyes and wet face everything else looked, perfect. I was in a trance just looking at him until he finally spoke. "You ok there Hermione?"

Saying my name made me shudder, it sounded good coming from his mouth but it was new to me and I had never ever heard him say it before. Usually it's Granger, last year and all the other years it was mudblood or bookworm or bushy head. I didn't know how to respond but I managed to spit out "uuugggghhhh yeah…." He chuckled which wanted to make my knees buckle. He closed the door and suddenly I came back to my senses. I gestured for him to sit on the green sofa while I sat on a velvet chair. We began to discuss.

**Draco**

I was surprised when I opened the door; Granger seemed all worried but after she looked at my handsome body she seemed… heavy. Like she was dreaming, it seemed as if she was about to collapse. I slightly felt better knowing she loved the sight of me and the moon made it even better. Yes I knew about the moon! If I cry I like to do it staring at the moon so obviously I left the window open and plus I could see my shadow on the stone wall. I chuckled and shut the door. Hoping she would still stare dreamingly at me, but no such luck of course. Never any happiness for Draco Malfoy.

"So Malfoy….. " she started "Why have you been avoiding me all day? What was with the hug last night? Why do you want to call a truce? Why were you crying before? Are you ok? Did someone do something to you? Can I help? Why did you look cute in front of the moon light?" she stopped, gasped and muffled "I wasn't meant to ask that last question!" I started laughing and haven't had good a laugh in a while so it felt good. Granger stood up from her seat and asked "Why are you laughing?" I stopped and stared, she looked cute when she was angry. "I am laughing because I had no idea at all what you said! To many questions and way to fast!" she sat down and smiled. "Well, I will go slower and one at a time, ok?" I nodded and she started asking slower this time.

"So first question, why have you been avoiding me all day?" she asked, I sighed and looked at the carpet on the floor. (Well no shit Sherlock, the carpet is on the wall! Actually the banners around Hogwarts could be made out of carpet material….) Anyway I knew it was going to be difficult to answer all the questions she wanted. So instead I answered "Granger let me explain everything from the start ok?" she looked reluctant but nodded.

**Probably won't get another chapter till the weekend as I have a lot going on and won't have time to write much! Hopefully you keep those reviews up and hopefully this chapter leaves you hooked waiting for the next one! **

**Btw thanks to LoverOfKnowledge who keeps me writing! Love you! **

**xoxo**


	6. Answers

**Chapter 6 - Answers**

**Draco**

I told her everything, literally. Basically my whole life story. I just opened up to Granger, it felt weird at first but after a while it felt good. I began, "I guess I will start when I was younger. I used to worship my father up until last year, I thought he was right about everything and I would do whatever he said. But I never gave a second thought to any of the beatings or punishment he gave me. They hurt yeah, but I always thought it was for the best. I was stupid. He put into my mind that only purebloods were good people, muggle borns were mudbloods and were stupid, horrible and disgusting people.

I never thought of myself to be evil, I mean I knew I was in Slytherin but I always thought, whenever I was teasing you and your friends that I would make my dad proud. All I ever wanted from him was for him to be proud of me. I tried my best at school, I hated muggle borns and half-bloods, I was popular, and I did everything my father ever wished for me to do. But it was never enough. He always wanted more of me. All he ever wanted me to do was become a death eater and get the mark. I knew he was proud of me when I got it because he actually smiled. I never saw him smile; it was like a relief for him. That was the only time he was proud of me. But it lasted for two seconds. Then it was you had to kill Dumbledore. My dad told me it was an honour to do something that the dark lord himself wanted to do since he was at Hogwarts. He said it was an honour to be a death eater and have the mark, to be standing by the Dark Lords side itself was an honour. He said I had the best life possible, but he wasn't proud of me and he never would be."

I stopped talking for a moment and rested my eyes on Granger. You could tell she was really into and moved by what I was saying. She was at the edge of her seat listening to every word that came out of my mouth. She looked so eager and scared for me, alert as if I was about to faint. I didn't know what else to tell her and couldn't remember any of the questions she asked. Luckily an idea came to my mind. I asked "Can I tell you a secret you cannot tell anyone?" she nodded firmly and I told her what happened only a couple of days ago that no one knew.

"It was back in 6th year. I refused to kill Dumbledore and I didn't anyway, but I told my father I hated his guts so much and that I hated my life and hated being a death eater. I told him that I didn't want to be a bully anymore and I wanted to do something good in my life. I told him the only future I have is going to Azkaban and I wanted to change it. He was furious at me, we started to fight but my mother came and tried to separate us. My dad shot the killing curse at her." By now I felt like crying and my eyes were watering. But I didn't want to show Granger. I noticed she simply sighed and moved from her seat and she sat next to me. Our thighs were touching and she gave me a hug then a squeeze of reassurance and told me to continue. Once she did this I suddenly felt safe and a lot better. So I continued.

**Hermione**

It made me heartbroken to see Draco crying, to see him pour out everything to a girl he bullied for 6 years. I knew it would make him feel better to tell someone so I didn't interject at all. He was telling me some pretty deep stuff and I was surprised to hear about how horrible Draco's father was to his son. Sure I knew he was mean but to hurt his only child? That's disgusting.

I was surprised when Draco asked me to keep a secret but I swore I would keep it. And what he told me before made me realise how much I didn't know about Draco and his life. But he wasn't done.

"After he killed her I screamed and ran over to her. Mother was the best thing in my life and the only person that actually cared about me. She was the one person that I never ever wanted to die, especially not for me." After he said that he burst into tears sobbing on my shoulder. I felt so bad for him but I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and let him get all his emotion out while I was combing his soft hair with my fingers. It took around 10 min before he was able to speak again.

"So he killed her, I screamed and ran towards her. My dad then her cursed sectumsempra at me. But I dodged and it rebounded onto him. I stood there, too shocked to register anything. In a matter of seconds my mother was dead and I thought my father was going to die in less than 10 seconds. I felt as if the world was ending; so I ran to Blaise's house and stayed there for a week. I went back home and found my father was alive. So my life continued as it was but it was much worse than before. He was so mad that I dared to try and kill him, my punishment was the cruciatas curse for an hour"

He sat there for a while and suddenly he spoke. "Hermione I was a coward, I didn't even try to help my mother! It just shows how mean, selfish and stupid I am! I am so sorry for everything I ever said and did to you. Please I beg you, can you forgive me?"

I nodded, forgiving him. I was speechless, shocked and heartbroken. I never thought I would say this but I felt sorry for Malfoy. I guess no one can ever have everything; there is always one thing in life that you regret, hate or can't have. I had no idea why I did it but I kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at me and mouthed the word thank you.

The Malfoy I thought I knew was proud, confident and everything he ever asked for he got. But the true Malfoy is an actor. He pretends he has a loving family, he fakes the confidence. He is really a depressed teenager who desperately needs help and someone who will care for him. And I Hermione Granger intend to be that person.

**Hoped you liked that chapter! Sorry I haven't been updated in a while! Promise I will add another chapter tomorrow (hopefully)! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Understanding Why

**Yeah so I haven't updated in a while and I broke my promise and I am really really sorry! I have just been reading so many stories and had a lot of extra dancing practise. (Yes I dance!) Haha so here's another new chapter and hopefully you like it! **

**Please review and it makes me motivated to know you guys out there want more of my story! It only takes 5 seconds out of your life! Xoxo**

**Chapter 7 – Understanding Why**

**Draco**

I woke up early this morning and looked at me alarm clock; its bright light showed me 7:56am. Damn! I thought to myself, I must have slept through the alarm. I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands, going over last night for the hundredth time in the last 11 hours. I said so much to Hermione and I even told her about the death of mum. I mean sure everyone knows that both my mum died and my father is rotting away in Azkaban, but only Hermione knows how mother died.

What was Granger going to do with all that information? I bet she will tell everyone in the school about it… But she promised! _Yeah but how many promises have you broken?_ The voice in my head told me. It was right, but still, if not the school she would tell Potthead and Weasel.

Suddenly my bedroom door smashed open revealing Granger. She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. "What are you doing Draco? You should be going down to breakfast not half asleep!" she yelled at me. I stared at her with my mouth open; what the bloody hell was she doing? She started running to my closet chucking my uniform at me. Once everything was all over my floor she turned to face me but I was still looking at her with my mouth open. "What?" she asked impatiently with her hands on her hips. I think she realised I was confused so she sat down next to me and said these exact words. "Draco I am helping you ok? After what you told me last night I intend to help you get over it and enjoy freedom. Well actually I just want you to be happy. Don't ask me why but I just do… Now are you going to get your uniform on or what?" She then slapped me with the books that were on my table.

I was shocked at Granger, but in a good way. Just saying she wanted to help me made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She was actually going to try making my life better just because I told her how my mother died and how my dad was disappointed at me? Wow, wonders a talk with a girl can do.

I obeyed those orders and got dressed quickly leaving me 25 minutes to go down to breakfast and get to class. Granger walked with me to the Great Hall for breakfast, even though it was in silence it wasn't awkward, which was a good thing. I smiled to myself, I actually appreciated that Granger of all people cared about me. But I didn't know how to repay her back. And if she does what she did this morning every morning, well I would be the opposite of happy. We got to the doors of the Great Hall and I turned to look into those chocolate brown eyes that look worried for me. I started to speak but she cut in front of me and said "Look, I know you are going to say you don't have to do this for me and blah blah blah but I want to and you're not going to stop me. And no I won't do what I did this morning every morning which you were probably wondering. Also I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Harry, Ron or Ginny."

She could bloody read my mind! But she took a breath and continued. "All I think is that you need someone to help you get through this year, I want to do that. It must have been hard last night for you to tell me and I am surprised you even did. But you did and I thank you for that, hopefully you trust me and you can tell me anything you want because I trust you and I repeat, I will not tell anyone. Okay?" I nodded but was bewildered by the fact that she could say so much with such little breath. All I said was "I trust you, and I thank you." With a small smile on my face. She beamed at me and kissed me on the cheek, skipping through the doors to breakfast. I stood there for a few moments processing what she was said to me.

But little did I know Pansy was right behind me the whole time Hermione was taking. Leaving me to suffer all through breakfast of her nonstop complaining and questioning. First about the kiss which absolutely made her mad and then asking about what I was going through and why 'the mudblood' needed to help me. She was worse than Hermione! Both of those girls must have a lot of oxygen in their body to speak that much without a breath.

**More to come! Stay tuned and keep reviewing!**


	8. Jealousy and Revenge

**Hey guys! Hoped you like the last chapter! Sorry the last chapters have been boring but I have needed to build it up… (But that's what happens in most stories anyways!) So this one there is some excitement!**

**Chapter 8 – Jealousy and Revenge**

**Hermione**

I don't know why I did it. I mean the kiss, it was in front of everyone at the Great Hall and I go ahead and kiss my 6 year enemy on the cheek? What the bloody hell has gotten into me? At least Harry and Ron didn't see; if they did… well I don't even want to think about it.

_Why am I helping Draco?_ I asked myself for the thousandth time that day. And why do I get a warm and fuzzy feeling every time I look into those gorgeous eyes? I mean what am I actually going to do to help him? What can I do? All day I could only think about what I was going to do with Draco. I didn't even pay attention in class which is so not Hermione Granger.

I really needed to think about what I was going to do so I headed down to the lake, for some quiet thinking and alone time.

**Pansy**

Draco still hadn't told me all day why the mudblood kissed him or what she was going to do for him. I spent all day trying to find out why but he wouldn't tell me! I was really pissed at my boyfriend to be, I mean since when would he never tell any of his friends what that piece of shit told him? It's not like Draco at all! He won't even talk to me these days! (Yeah I know it has only been two days but he didn't even say hi to me on the train! What sort of person wouldn't say hi or smile to a beautiful girl like me?) No matter what, I was going to find out what was wrong with my future husband and get revenge on the mudblood.

I found my perfect chance before dinner. See I had decided to look at my reflection at the lake. Millicent told me that the water makes you look even more beautiful than you truly are. You don't drink it but the reflection shows the beauty. So I decided to have a look and that was when I spotted her. The mudblood Granger. She was sitting next to a tree staring into the sunset, obviously thinking. I had the most brilliant idea ever and I imagined it happening. Oh the thought made me want to jump around and sing. But I didn't. For the plan to work I needed Granger to be daydreaming, totally unaware of what I was about to do. I had to wait for a few minutes so people wouldn't see what I was going to do.

When everyone cleared the lake my target was still daydreaming. What the bloody hell is she thinking about? But that didn't matter at the moment. My revenge was what mattered now and I was about to give the bookworm a piece of my mind.

**Hermione**

_No that wouldn't help_ I thought to myself. For a while now I had been sitting by the lake thinking of ways to help Draco. I had figured out first that I need to know he trusts me; I also need to know what he wants. _What the heck Hermione you're supposed to figure that out!_ I sighed and was about to get up when I heard an annoying but familiar voice shout out "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and before I knew it I was hit with the spell and obviously I was petrified. But with my eyes I saw it was Pansy who had cast the spell. What the bloody hell does she want from me? I hadn't done anything bad to her, had I? Oh wait I know, it was the kiss. Yep she was jealous. But I was surprised. Why would she use petrificus totalus when she could have hurt me a lot more? But I was soon to find out.

After a couple of minutes of jumping around gleefully Parkinson danced over to me and whispered. "Oi Granger I saw you kissed my boyfriend today." I just rolled my eyes at that comment and I tried to shout 'Please he wouldn't even let you be his girlfriend even if you were the only girl alive on the planet!' But I couldn't speak thanks to her. "So Granger you probably wondered why I made you freeze….. Let me just ask you something… Can you swim? Actually I should ask you can you float?" She smiled an evil smile at me and it dawned on me what she was going to do. She was going to chuck me into the lake and let me drown. Oh my gosh that bitch was going to kill me!

"Say your last prayers mudblood!" She whispered into my ear. The next second I knew I was being lifted into the air and over the lake by a simple spell I remember telling Ron he was doing it wrong in our first year at Hogwarts. None other than wingardium leviosa. "Bye Granger! It has been horrible knowing you!" I heard Pansy shout out. Suddenly my stomach churned and I felt the water crash down onto me. The ice cold water surrounded me and I couldn't breathe or move. Only my eyes could but they were in pain because of the water and sadly I couldn't close them.

What the bloody hell did I do to deserve this? All I want to do was help a fellow classmate and it the end product was drowning. _Great!_ I thought, my life is over and I haven't even turned 18 yet. I didn't even say bye to anyone! But I quickly did silent prayers for Harry, Ron, Ginny and for Draco before my vision turned black.

**Thanks for reading! Pretty good cliff hanger I hope! Please review and hopefully I will post another chapter tomorrow! Maybe two if I get some reviews! xx**


	9. The Saviour

**Hey so I got a lot of reviews last night all from luckintheair so thank you! Anyway here's another chapter so I hope you enjoy! Please review and you can tell me any suggestions or tips even if it's bad! Enjoy! xxxxxx**

**Chapter 9 – The Saviour**

**Draco**

I decided to go for a casual walk before dinner hoping to meet Granger by the lake because I guessed she would be there. I overheard her telling her friends she was going down there. And no I wasn't eaves dropping!

All day Pansy wouldn't shut up for one second and I was in a pretty pissed mood.

"Why in the world were you talking to the mudblood?

Why the hell did she kiss you?

What is wrong with you that she needs to help you with?

Why won't you tell me baby?"

Yeah, so you can see, she can get really annoying and to make it worse she can say all that in one breathe really fast! God I hate that bitch. She can never mind her own business can she?

Anyway I was walking to the lake when I saw her, Granger. Sitting there, obviously thinking really hard, just staring off into the sunset. She looked so pretty, her hair looked like it had a million highlights and with the sun on her face, it made her look…. Angelic. Yeah she looked like a peaceful angel sitting against the tree. Ok so I have agreed that I like Hermione, repeat, like, not love.

Suddenly I heard someone shout out the petrificus totalus and I recognised that voice, it was that annoying Parkinson. I hid behind an old tree, wanting to come out and help Hermione. For some reason my chest ached watching Pansy cast a spell on her. But I was confused. Why would she use petrificus totalus when that was a first year spell?

I watched in curiosity as Pansy was jumping around obviously extremely happy, but Pansy only does that dance when… she is giving someone revenge. I was scared for Hermione. Petrificus totalus is only to freeze her (well duh!) but Parkinson was about to do something else, whatever it was it was going to hurt.

Parkinson then cast wingardium leviosa and hoisted Hermione into the air and over the lake. Wait over the lake? Bloody hell she was going to drown Granger! But I was too shocked to do anything. Why would she drown Granger when all she wants to do is help me? And seriously a kiss on the cheek is nothing! Amazing what jealousy of a girl can lead to.

But I stood there like a coward, hiding behind a tree, watching as a Slytherin bitch was laughing as Hermione was floating a meter above the water about to die. Suddenly Parkinson stopped the spell as there was a massive splash of water as frozen Hermione was dropped into the water.

The sound of the water woke me up and I came back to my senses. My first instinct was to jump in the water and save Hermione but first I needed to do something…..

'STUPEFY!" I screamed, pointing my wand at Pansy who looked shocked that I had been watching the whole time. But luckily I took her by surprise because the spell hit her and she hit her head against the tree pretty hard because I think heard a crack. From Pansy's skull I hoped so because she deserved it. Without a second thought I ran to the lake, chucked off my robe, cast a bubble head charm and dived in to save one of my few friends.

It wasn't hard to find a frozen body that was sinking. And I quickly spotted her. I kicked as fast as I could towards her. I looked at her face, her eyes were open but she had almost no pulse at all. I started to freak out and swam all the way the top of the water as fast as I could.

Finally I came to the surface and swam over to the edge of the river. Making sure that Hermione's head was always above the water. My muscles felt so sore but I kept swimming.

For what seemed like forever I finally reached the edge of the lake, dragging myself and Granger onto the grass. I cast some drying spells on the two of us and I lay on my back for a couple of seconds till I realised the frozen girl next to me could be dead.

**Ooooohhhhh! That's a good cliff hanger! Even I want to know what happens next! (I already know :P) Haha maybe I will post another chapter later…. **

**Please review!**

**xx**


	10. Wake Up

**OMG I am so sorry! I kept telling myself every day that I was going to write but I kept reading other fanfics and then it would be late and yeah….. Sorry! Hopefully I will have another chapter for you on the weekend! After the weekend I will probably update once a week maybe, that's if I am lucky! I have a pretty busy life! **

**Also check out my one shot The Valentine Card I recently posted!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Xx**

**Chapter 10 – Wake up**

**Hermione**

3 days after incident

I kept hearing voices, voices that kept telling me to wake up. But I couldn't, I kept trying and trying but my body wouldn't let me. I had no idea how long I slept or was unconscious or whatever. I didn't even know why I was in the state I was in. What happened? I must have hit my dead pretty hard, that's if I did hit my head.

I felt like giving up, and I was so close to, until I heard a voice. Not just any voice it was a man's voice. Why does it sound familiar? I couldn't remember anything but then he started talking to me. He sounded sad, on the verge of crying. But why would he be trying not to cry? I didn't want him to cry, but I could hear his muffled voice whispering,

"Please don't die Hermione, please wake up.

I beg you to wake up; I will never forgive myself if you die because some bitch was jealous that you were trying to be kind to me.

You put everything I ever did to you behind and decided to help me, who you hated. I don't want you to die because of me.

Please wake up…"

And then there was silence. Obviously the man had gone to sleep or, wait…. Nope still complaining and telling himself it was his entire fault. I really didn't want this boy to become insane over me, this boy…. Draco Malfoy! It's come back now, I promised Draco to help him because he had a hard life… I was here because a girl whose name I couldn't remember tried to drown me because she was jealous over something that happened between me and Draco…

I tried to move, I wanted to stop Draco worrying about me. I tried and tried and eventually I felt movement in my body. I could feel my blood slowly pumping through it and it felt good. I opened my eyes; though it was hard with the amount of crust in them. Then I felt someone holding my hand and it was wet. Finally I opened my eyes and saw a blond haired boy sitting next to my white bed with his head close to my hand, holding it. I looked around the room and I could see there were many other beds but no-one else was in them. It took a while but I realised I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Moving my head painfully I turned to face the poor boy next to me and in a hoarse voice I whispered "Draco?"

...

The boy quickly lifted his head to look at me. His piercing silver eyes were red and there were bags under them. "Hermione?" he whispered, I managed a small smile and was able to say "yeah?"

Suddenly his whole face broke into a grin and he shouted "HERMIONE YOU'RE ALIVE!" but not before jumping out of his chair and giving me a hug and squeezing. "Dr-a-c-o pl-ea-se g-et o-ff." I managed to say since he was squeezing me to death.

"Oh right, yeah sorry…" he said before sitting back down on his chair, but he still held my hand. I was touched by it and his cold hands felt nice against my skin. I looked into his eyes for the second time and saw happiness and relief in them, it made me smile. Suddenly I remembered why he was so happy ''What happened?" I yelped at him.

"I am meant to be at the bottom of the lake, dead! How am I here? What happened to Parkinson?" I looked at him expecting answers but instead I got "Even after 3 days of sleeping you're still so keen to know everything." And a grin.

"3 days?" I blurted out "I was asleep for 3 bloody days! I have so much school work to catch up on!'' This only made Draco laugh. I frowned at him but couldn't help giggle at his reaction.

"So what happened?" I asked him again. "Well I am sure you remember up to when Parkinson dumped you in the lake?" I nodded; keen to find out what happened afterwards. ' Well, I saw what she did and I stunned her, then I jumped into the lake and swam to save you."

He paused to take a breath. "So then I brought you to the hospital wing and called Weasel, Potter, Weaselette to tell them what happened. Madame Pomfrey fixed me up and I haven't left this chair since. Your friends come over when they aren't in classes. But I have never left you."

I was shocked that Draco saved my life. I mean out of all my friends it was Draco who saved me. It really touched my heart that he never left my side, then a question popped into my mind. "Draco, have you eaten or slept in the last 3 days? I asked. He shook his head, "Why haven't you?" I questioned him, shocked and curious to know why he would do such a thing.

"You want to know why Hermione? Because it's my fault! I was there watching the whole time, hiding behind a tree like a coward. I didn't even stop Pansy from doing what she did to you. If I had stopped her you wouldn't be here!"

I was touched; Malfoy actually blamed himself for what Pansy did to me. I laughed, "Draco you saved my life! If it wasn't for you I would be dead and probably eaten by the giant squid by now!" I was surprised I didn't see the squid, but I am not complaining. "Don't blame yourself! You were the hero, the good guy." And with that I kissed him on the cheek again.

I then whispered "Thankyou…" He locked eyes with me and nodded, and then he whispered very low at a level I could just hear, "Anytime Granger…" before giving me wink, a smile and finally falling asleep, still clutching my hand.

**Hope you liked it! xx**


	11. Flashback and Thinking

**Hey hey hey! So… guess what? I am back to school! :( Sad I know… and double sad because I will only be able to update once a week…. But maybe more if I don't have as much homework! So anyway this will probably be the last chapter till the weekend… but hopefully not!**

**Please please please please write a review!**

**So…. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10 – Flashback and Thinking**

**Draco**

A week had passed since the incident, a whole week. It felt like forever! The amount of homework I had to catch up on was enormous! So far I have probably done 100 feet of parchment, if you include the amount of homework I have done so far! And I still have another 3 assignments to do, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and I have to master a patrnous! My life is full of happiness isn't it?

But whenever I feel angry about the homework I get I tell myself it's all because you almost made Granger die. Hermione continuously tells me it's not my fault but she is just trying to be nice. But seriously the amount of times she has told me, it's literally the only thing she says to be besides the usual hello, good morning, goodnight.

But even now her greetings are "Draco it's not your fault I almost drowned! It was Parkinson's! So stop blaming yourself!" Speaking of Parkinson, I don't even know where she is! I haven't seen her since the accident. Though I did hear a rumour she got expelled. I bloody hope so!

Whenever I am not doing homework, sleeping, studying, in class, eating, or scaring first years I am thinking about Hermione. I can't stop thinking about her. And it's frustrating me because I know she will never like me in that way. She has her eyes on Weaselbee, not the girl (thank god!). Man I haven't called him that in ages! I know it's only three more letters but still, it changes everything…

So as I was saying she has her eyes on him, I heard they kissed during the battle at Hogwarts and had a relationship over the summer. But it was too awkward so they put a stop to it. _Besides, Hermione Weasley doesn't sound right… though Hermione Malfoy does._ Shut up brain!

They were never made for each other, neither were Potter and her. The Chosen One was always destined to be with Weaselette. I get jealous of the two of them sometimes. They make Hermione happy and laugh so easily, it's like a second nature to them!

She hasn't had a proper conversation with me since she woke up. I know she has been busy. Even more than me because she has to have a check-up with Madame Pomfrey every day to see if she is still ok and doesn't have any problems. Thank goodness Professor McGonagall gave us permission not do to our head activities because of the amount of classes and homework we missed.

I can't stop thinking about the first time Hermione woke up.

*FLASHBACK*

_I was talking to myself again, I was sure I was going mad. I kept telling myself it was my fault Hermione drowned. I promised myself I wouldn't budge from the chair until she woke up. No matter how long it took. I would never forgive myself if someone else had to die for me. Mother already did, I didn't want someone else, even if it was Granger. I stared at her, she looked so pale, skinny, sad and lifeless sitting there. All I wanted to do was to hug her close and wake her up. I wanted to tell her I was sorry and it was my fault this horrible thing had to happen to her. Why couldn't I be the one to drown and die? But no, I was the one who would be the cause for people to die. For the billionth time in my life I wish I could just die and forget about everything._

_Out of boredom (not for the first time in the 3 days) I talked to her about stuff I could never say to her. My childhood, horrible memories, happy memories, the war, everything. But today I was going to tell her the one thing I wanted to happen that would make me so much happier…_

"_Please don't die Hermione, please wake up._

_I beg you to wake up, I will never forgive myself if you die because some bitch was jealous that you were trying to be kind to me. _

_You put everything I ever did to you behind and decided to help me, who you hated. I don't want you to die because of me. _

_Please wake up…"_

_I couldn't take it anymore, I cried. I let one of my fellow classmates die. Not someone so innocent and sweet like Granger. She couldn't die! With brains like hers she could definitely make a difference in this messed up world. I continued to cry and tell myself it was my entire fault._

_Suddenly I heard it, the voice I had been wanting to hear since I pulled her out of the lake, it was Hermione Granger's. It said one word, "Draco?" I lifted my head from my wet stained arm and saw beautiful chocolate brown eyes stare into my ugly silver ones._

_I whispered to the person I thought was dead, "Hermione?" I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But she answered "Yeah?" She even gave me a small smile and I was sure I was about to explode with happiness because she was really alive._

_I broke into a grin and couldn't help myself "HERMIONE YOUR ALIVE!" I shouted, not coring about the other patients who were probably just woken up by me. All I cared about then was Hermione and the miracle that she was alive. I jumped out of the uncomfortable chair I hadn't moved in since… I don't know when and hugged her with all my might. Apparently that was really hard since she was sort of suffocating. I apologised and sat back down, but on the edge of my seat. But I held her hand like I had for three days. But now I could feel the blood pumping and I liked it. _

"_What happened?" I heard her ask (and yell) at me. "I am meant to be at the bottom of the lake, dead! How am I here? What happened to Parkinson?" I looked at her and couldn't help but grin. "Even after 3 days of sleeping you're still so keen wanting to know everything." I managed to say without screaming. I didn't want her to show how ecstatic I was about her being alive._

"_3 days?" she blurted out "I was asleep for 3 bloody days! I have so much school work to catch up on!'' I just laughed and she giggled which made my stomach flip for whatever reason it did._ _"So what happened?" she asked me again. "Well I am sure you remember up to when Parkinson dumped you in the lake?" I answered, she nodded. ''Well, I saw what she did and I stunned her, then I jumped into the lake and swam to save you and then I bought you out." I was scared what she was going to say next. So I still continued. "I brought you to the hospital wing and called Weasel, Potter, Weaselette to tell them what happened. Madame Pomfrey fixed me up and I haven't left this chair since. Your friends come over when they aren't in classes. But I have never left you." Now I was really scared._

_But she asked "Draco, have you eaten or slept in the last 3 days? I shook my head, "Why haven't you?" she demanded. I took a breath, "You want to know why Hermione? Because it's my fault! I was there watching the whole time, hiding behind a tree like a coward. I didn't even stop Pansy from doing what she did to you. If I had stopped her you wouldn't be here!" I felt like I was about to burst into tears but I held back out of curiosity to see what she would say._

"_Draco you saved my life! If it wasn't for you I would be dead and probably eaten by the giant squid by now! Don't blame yourself! You were the hero, the good guy." And with that she kissed me on the cheek, again. She really liked giving me kisses; hopefully the next one would be on the lips. But she said one last word to me I never would have thought she would say to me, "Thankyou" Not knowing what to say I whispered "anytime Granger….."_

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

I woke from my flashback by Granger slamming the door and walking over to me. I stared at her quizzically, into those beautiful eyes and she said a couple of words I don't like, "Draco, I need to tell you something."

**OOOOOHHHHHHH that's my longest chapter ever! 1,537 words! Hopefully that cliff hanger leaves you wondering all week what Hermione will say to Draco… mwahaha!**

**Hoped you like it and once again please review!**

**xoxo**


	12. Confused

**Hey! Sorry about the late update but it will probably be normal now!**

**Thankyou soooooo much to LoverOfKnowledge, 9tailedokami16x, DekyaHPL and especially One True Pairings! You guys are the best!**

**Hopefully you like this chapter! **

**Love you all! Xx**

**Chapter 12 – Confused**

**Hermione**

I needed to tell him, I had to. All week I barely spoke a word to him and he bloody saved my life! Even though it's Draco Malfoy of all people I was touched by what he said and overjoyed by what he did for me.

I talked to one of my best friends earlier today because I wanted to do something about the situation I was in but I had no idea what to do! So I went to the one person who helps me with all my boy problems. Ginny told me I had to speak to him but not make it obvious I have a crush on him. Yeah I said it. I have a crush on Draco Malfoy. Ever since we last had our last conversation (when I woke up) I couldn't stop thinking about him!

I even wrote in my diary the things I like about Draco Malfoy (notice the like not love, don't think I love him…. Yet)

_His smile makes me want to melt_

_His eyes are a beautiful silver and grey_

_His hair is so soft_

_His body (his muscles are like wow and his abbs? Perfection!)_

_His laugh is… its indescribable_

_His jokes are funny_

_When his eyes twinkle_

_When he looks at me my stomach flips_

_He is smart almost as smart as me_

_He can be comforting_

_He is helpful with anything_

_He is patient_

_His hands (they are rough but smooth at the same time)_

_He is one of the best seekers in quidditch_

_He loves reading (he even likes muggle books!)_

_He has a bookworm side to him_

_He saved my life_

_He smells nice (he has a very good taste in cologne!)_

_He has perfect teeth_

_Great posture_

_He has changed his mind about blood purity_

_He can be cheeky_

_He makes me blush and laugh so easily_

_He really knows how to flirt with a girl_

Yeah so I sort of have a crush on him….. The list continues every day! I just can't get over him! This is why when I marched into the common room I walked right up to him and said "I need to tell you something."

I think I sort of scared him for some reason but a look of curiosity masked his face as soon as the shock came. "What?" he stammered. "Ummm…" I managed to say. I hadn't really prepared myself for what I was going to say. I thought I could just wing it but I guess not.

Thinking fast I said "Are you busy?" Immediately he answered "Not anymore." I raised one of my eyebrows at him. I knew he had to catch up on homework like I did but I used my weekend wisely and didn't go to Hogsmeade unlike him. "I can talk later…" I really wanted him to say please come later but no such luck. "No way! I am going to be wondering all night if you don't tell me now; then I won't be able to concentrate! So come sit on the couch with me and talk." I sighed and sat next to him. _Here I go_ I thought.

"Listen, I really wanted to thank you and I was really touched by what you did for me. And please don't interrupt me," I added because I saw him open his mouth to talk but that made him shut it. "The fact that you were awake for three whole days with nothing to lot to drink or eat and you didn't leave that chair all for me. Well the feeling is indescribable. It makes me feel like someone cares about me for once and you of all people to care really makes me feel good. And I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did to help me because I really appreciate it." I stopped and stared at his piercing eyes. I could see they were full of concern, sadness and something which I just couldn't put my finger on.

"Look I know we had our differences in the past and I would like to help you but I have no idea what to do! I mean I was thinking of what but none of them sort of fitted with what you need. I don't even know what you need! So… what do you want me to help you with?" I stared at him waiting for an answer but I didn't get one. Instead he lent forward and kissed me on the lips.

I was shocked. But at the touch of his soft lips I wrapped my arms around him until I realised… I am kissing Draco Malfoy! Suddenly, though reluctantly (WHAT?) I pulled away. I opened my eyes but his were still closed and he was breathing slowly. Then he whispered "I'm so sorry," But before I had a chance to say anything to him he ran to his room and shut the door loudly.

I sat on the couch, not moving a muscle. I was so shaken by that kiss. Why would he kiss me? Me? Hermione Granger? It was too confusing for my mind at the moment, (even for my mind!). My lips were still tingling from that amazing kiss (yes it was amazing!) and I could still smell his cologne. From everything that just happened in the matter of 5 minutes I fell asleep, on the velvet couch.


	13. Holy Shit

**Hey! I am really sorry I haven't posted in a while! I had a lot on and still do but soon it will calm down a bit! Hopefully you read my other story I posted (The Valentine Card) it's a Dramione Fanfic (one-shot)! If you haven't read it yet… well go check it out! I already received so much response from it and all of it was positive! Thankyou from the bottom of my heart to those people out there who read it! Love you!**

**I have had writers block lately so sorry if this chapter is short… I think a lot of my chapters will be shorter so that means I can give you more! If you know what I mean!**

**I had so much amazing feedback for the last chapter so thank you! Hopefully you guys like this chapter so please review! Xx**

**Chapter 13 – Holy Shit**

**Draco**

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…. What the hell was wrong with me? Granger was on my mind 24/7. For once I was actually glad I had a lot of homework because it helped me get my mind off that beautiful witch. But the amount of times I wrote her name on my homework!

So homework was the perfect excuse to avoid her. I probably would have been done a long time ago if I concentrated on it instead of Granger. Bloody hell she is making me go crazy!

Then she had to speak to me last night. She had to tell me she was thankful and touched by what I did. I don't think it was that big a deal. She doesn't understand though. Already I had killed people because I served some stupid mad man… (Would Voldermort classify as I man?) Killing people already haunts me enough, but for me to kill the brightest witch of the age? She doesn't understand, no one does.

But when she was saying how someone cares about her for once, the way she said it. It sounded like no one does care for her. No-one ever has done anything for that amazing girl. I don't know…

Personally I think Weaselbee is stupid. Why would he break up with Hermione? Oh but I know. All he wants is to snog, while Hermione wants a loving relationship. Well that's what I heard Granger tell Potter. No I wasn't eaves dropping! I just passed by and overheard!

Why am I saying all this? Oh yeah, cause I just kissed Hermione Granger. I know, I know, you're probably all like OMG; Draco Malfoy Ex-Death Eater just kissed his 7 year enemy, the brightest witch of the age muggleborn Hermione Granger. Yeah believe me, that was going through my mind as well.

But I couldn't help it! She sounded so concerned, her eyes were full of it! Her hair shimmered whenever she moved, her face looked angelic, and her touch… It was all too much. I really had to stop thinking about her! I mean, she is already hurt enough because of me. I heard that Ronnykins was pissed mad about her helping me! He hadn't spoken to her in ages and all Hermione is trying to do is be kind. Bloody Weasley. Potter's fine with it, I am really grateful for him, who knew the Boy Who Couldn't Die could actually be forgiving. I didn't.

The morning after I kissed her I walked out of the shower fully ready to go down to breakfast when I saw him in my room. No, not 'him' as in Moldy Voldy, but 'him' as in Ronald Weasley. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room Weaselbee? Get out!" I shouted at him, with fury coming out of my ears. Actually that's not possible, but if you could see fury then you probably would have seen it come out of my ears.

Quickly reacting I pulled out my wand from my pocket but I was too late. Weasley had already disarmed me and had me against the wall, with his wand at my neck. "What do you want from me?" I spat at him. "I've seen you and Hermione, I have been watching." He whispered. I was really angry now. "YOU'VE BEEN WHAT?" I shouted, I really shouldn't have done that because he pointed his wand deeper into my throat. "Shhhh… yes I have been watching. I know that you kissed her last night; I know you have feelings for her and I know she has feelings for you to. She should be with me and she should hate you. I don't know what you have done to her, but I am going to make it right, which is why, I am going to do this…"

I stared at him, giving him a look that would have made someone run away and cry. But inside I was scared, what the bloody hell was he going to do to me? But Weasley had his eyes closed. I could hear him muttering; "I am doing this for Hermione, for Hermione, for Hermione…" suddenly his eyes flew open. Those blue eyes full of hatred stared in my grey eyes full of the same thing. Then he gave me a smile and whispered one word, "Imperio." Holy shit.

**Sooooooo….. How was that? Was it worth waiting a week for it? Apology again… **

**Hopefully you liked it and you can tell me by reviewing! xx**


	14. Resisting

**Heeeeeeeeeey! So did you like the cliff hanger? Hmmm? I did!**

**Thank you again for all your reviews! But I know people are out there reading! I am open to criticism if you want! I need to know what you like and don't like so I can improve it! Just so you know I am only 14 which is why this story is probably really bad!**

**Hopefully you like this chapter! Xx**

**Chapter 14 – Resisting**

**Draco**

I never knew what it was like to be under the imperious curse until now. When the bloody dickhead cast the spell I felt a shudder go through me. Then I felt different. I tried to move but I heard a voice in my head in the idiots voice saying "oh no, death eater. I control you now. You're not going anywhere." Again I tried, but every time I couldn't move a muscle.

I looked at Weaselbee right in the eye giving him my most evil eyes ever. He just grinned at this. At loud he said "Let's have some fun." Then I heard his annoying voice in my head which said "slap yourself" then the pain came not the slapping myself part but to move it hurt but I had too. I tried to resist but Weasley made me slap harder and faster.

Suddenly the pain stopped. "I want you to go out to Hermione who is sitting on a couch waiting for you. I want you to tell her you hate her, you think she is stupid, ugly and I want you to call her a mudblood." In my mind I was shouting _what the hell Weasley? I don't even think that. First off I am not a death eater, I don't hate Hermione, she is the smartest girl I have ever met, she is beautiful and I would never call her mudblood! Why are you doing this? _

"Let's go" he said to me and I started walking towards my huge door which led out to the common room. Every step I took was excruciating. Not as bad as the cruciatas but close enough. On the inside my body and mind were screaming at me to fight it, but outside my face was calm.

Then I opened the door and walked out. On the couch sat Hermione, reading a book which I recognised as Hogwarts: A History. The second I walked out I knew she noticed me because her cheeks turned red. She stood up but didn't move near me. "Hi Draco." She said. "Listen about the kiss last night." then I interjected, well I didn't Weasley did. But Hermione didn't know because he made himself invisible. So yeah back to what I was saying, "Hermione I hate you." Saying it killed me on the inside. But I had to continue "I have been lying to you. You think I would like a know it all mudblood like you? Keep dreaming!"

Hermione looked like she was about to cry, I couldn't take it. Suddenly I remembered when Potter resisted the curse, I was watching him carefully. Thank god I did. With all my might I tried to resist and thankfully after many attempts and Hermione asking are you ok I finally managed to be free of the spell. It was hard because I was under the pain of Weasley trying to force me to be insulting. But I succeeded.

Once I was free I gasped for air. And opened my eyes. Hermione stood against the wall and I was on the floor. A lamp was on the floor broken and a couch was centimetres from my head. I sighed and fainted, the last thing I remembered was Hermione running forward to me and then I blacked out.

**Sorry it's short but that's probably how long my chapters will be from now on.**

**Hopefully I will have another chapter for you tomorrow.**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	15. Betrayal

**I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry! I am like the biggest liar in the world! I know I said I would update the next day, I was writing it but I didn't finish and I haven't been able to all week! Plus to add to that my dad doesn't want me to go on fan fiction anymore because he said that I need to expand my reading because I read the same stuff all the time… really pissed at him….. **

**But anyway….. I had so much awesome response in just one night I was in such a good mood once I saw my emails! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I bet you were all like OMG about the last chapter... I'm good at cliff hanger's right? So in case you didn't know, I have been doing a lot of POV in Draco's… Most of the story probably will be in his but some parts may be in Hermione's. Writing as Draco is just a lot easier…**

**Now enjoy and review this chapter! Xx**

**Chapter 15 – Betrayal**

**Hermione**

"Hermione I hate you." What? Draco doesn't hate me! He can't! He's not that good an actor is he? "I have been lying to you. You think I would like a know it all mudblood like you? Keep dreaming!" All this time, all this time this bloody pureblood has been pretending to be my friend! All this time… I couldn't believe it!

But somehow I didn't. I looked at him properly. But it was hard because tears were starting to form in my eyes. But I noticed something. His eyes looked fazed, suddenly they looked in pain. His whole body started jerking and he started jumping across the room. His eyes were scrunched up shut. I could tell he was in a lot pain.

I backed against the wall. As far away from this boy as I could. He knocked over a lamp, then crashed against the table, and fell to the floor. He stopped moving but his body was shaking. Suddenly I recognised these symptoms as the imperious curse. He was trying to fight it! Then his body went still but his eyes flew open. I ran towards him, scared for him. A million thoughts ran through my mind. Who would use an unforgivable curse? Didn't they know it was illegal? Why would they do it?

As I levitated Draco to the hospital wing I thought to myself, whoever used that curse on this poor boy who has been through so much and needs help is going to be extremely sorry they messed with me and Draco once he is fit enough. Very sorry indeed.

But who in their mind would dare use the imperious curse to make Draco tell me he hates me and used me? And I know he was lying and under the imperious curse, because I for one have seen it happen and I read a lot of books on it. But back to it, who? And why? I mean I know I have many admirers but no-one knows that I plan to help Draco. The only person who knows about my friendship between Draco is Ginny. Though she would never do a thing! She already has a boyfriend who is one of the most famous wizards, sort of…

Then who? I had a feeling it was Ron, but why would he do such a thing? He is my best friend and a brother to me! Is he really that self-centred? I really hoped not, but something told me it was him, but I didn't want to blame it on him until Draco woke up and told me who it was that cursed him.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. Around half an hour after I brought him to the hospital he woke up. Literally the second he laid eyes on me he started yelling,

"HERMIONE I AM SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO SAY ANY OF THOSE THINGS! IT'S NOT TRUE! I WOULD NEVER CALL YOU A MUDBLOOD AND I DO CARE ABOUT YOU! NO I HAVEN'T BEEN USING YOU AND I REALLY VALUE OUR FRIENDSHIP! CAN YOU PLEASE…" but he stopped because I leant forward and kissed him on the lips. Yep my turn now.

I wasn't even upset or scared that I did, it felt right. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. His lips were soft, and he was gentle, which I didn't mind. Not right now anyway. We sat there kissing for what seemed like the best 2 minutes of my life, but I pulled away from him, eager to find out who cursed this wonderful kisser. Once I pulled away he sat there with his mouth open, staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I whispered softly into his ear "who did this to you?" Suddenly he stopped looking day dreamy and his eyes turned to fire (if that's possibly), and he growled. "Ronald Weasley" he spat out as if it was an insult. I gasped and my eyes suddenly started water. Ron did it. He betrayed me; he really is some stupid self-centred idiot.

Draco noticed I was about to burst into tears. So he stopped cursing the red-head under his breath and put his muscly arms around me. I buried my face into his shoulder. Sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. "Ssshhhhh, its ok, forget that git. Relax, let it all out." His deep beautiful voice was calming me down but I was still deeply upset. My best friend, for 7 years, wanted to break my heart. Why? And more importantly… "Draco, how did he know about us, I mean me helping you?" he paused and hugged me tighter. "Do you want the truth?" he whispered, pulling me closer towards him. I nodded and he let it out.

"He has been spying on us and knows that we are friends. The idiot told me he is meant to be your girlfriend, you two are meant to be a couple and I was a death eater. Basically he wanted me to break your heart so you would come running to him. And boom you would be his girlfriend." He paused for a second and whispered "can I beat the crap out of him once I get out of here?"

I nodded my head, but I added "Of course you can and so will I, because Ronald Weasley is going to pay, big time."

**Ooooohhhhh it seems I give you a cliff hanger every chapter which isn't very good because I don't update regularly, but oh well…..**

**What's Hermione going to do? Maybe I will have another chapter tonight for you?**

**Please review! xx**


	16. Finally

**Here you go lovelies!**

**Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Xoxo**

**Chapter 16 – Finally**

**Draco**

As I walked away from the Hospital Wing I had a slight spring to my step because I was in such a good mood. Reason why? Hermione kissed me; yep I know right? She was one of the best kissers ever, and it was the best kiss I had ever had.

I didn't stop thinking about her all the way to the library. But I stopped once I heard yelling, the voices came from my beautiful Hermione and that disgusting Weasley. "WHY WON'T YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND HERMIONE?" I was astonished; did Weasley seriously think that after what he has done she would be his girlfriend? He's more dumb than I thought he was.

"BECAUSE RONALD YOU HURT DRACO AND TRIED TO BREAK MY HEART SO I WOULD COME RUNNING TO YOU! AND YES I DO KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU FOUL DISGTUSTING SELF CENTERED IDIOT!" suddenly there was silence and then she started screaming again. "YOU INFURIATE ME RONALD WEASLEY! NO ONE ELSE I KNOW WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO ME! WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER? PLEASE! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A WAR HERO AND THE MINISTRY GAVE YOU MONEY DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN HAVE EVRYTHING! AND ONE OF THOSE THINGS IS ME!"

Now there was silence but I could hear sobs, I searched frantically for where she was and I found her and the bloody git in an empty transfiguration room. I smashed open the door to reveal Hermione crying on the floor and Weasley about to comfort her. I growled and jealously surged all over me. And anger, anger at myself and Weasley. I was mad at myself because I didn't have the courage to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend and anger at Weasley that he was going to comfort the girl who he hurt.

"Get away from her Weasley" I growled at him. In a matter of seconds I had pushed him away and Hermione was in my chest, crying like there was no tomorrow. "It's ok, it's ok, don't cry, it's ok, I am here…" I whispered into her ear, stroking her soft hair. "Yeah I know you're here." I heard bloody Weasley say. I whipped my head around and came face to face with his wand. "You're here and you shouldn't be. Get out of here, and leave me alone with my girlfriend." He growled at me. I laughed.

"Girlfriend? Yeah it really sounded like Hermione wanted to be your girlfriend you idiot. And congratulations you realise I am here; and no, I should be here. Because if anyone is Hermione's boyfriend, it's me. When was the last time you talked to Hermione or even asked her how she felt? All you care about is yourself and no-one else. Hermione puts up so much with you and you don't even care or know what she does. Hermione is the sweetest girl you could ever meet. She's loyal, caring and would do anything for her friends. She is unbelievably smart and beautiful but you don't appreciate any of those qualities. You don't deserve Hermione. You would break her heart just so you could get what you want."

"Draco stop, please." I was surprised so I let Hermione have some air and I pulled her away from my chest and looked at her face. It was streaked with tears and her eyes were red. "Ronald Weasley, leave now and I never want to speak to you again." She said, but she still looked into my eyes. "But Hermione, he's Draco Malfoy…" though Hermione was enraged. "I SAID RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY GET OUT AND I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" knowing that Hermione could get seriously angry he began to run but not before he got punched in the eye, by Hermione.

Hermione was still at the door, checking to see if Ron would come back. Slowly she turned around, and sank to her knees and started shaking uncontrollably. I threw off my jacket and ran towards her, putting it around the beautiful girl who was now crying. "Did you… did you mean what you said to Ron?" she asked in a small voice. I nodded and she jumped on me and wrapped her arms around me.

She whispered into my ear "so am I now your girlfriend?" I grinned at her and inside my head I was thinking…. _she likes me! She wants to be my girlfriend! I haven't been this happy since… ever! _Still grinning I pulled her closer and crashed my lips onto hers and we didn't stop kissing in an empty transfiguration room for a long time…. Finally Hermione Jean Granger was my girlfriend…. And finally I, Draco Malfoy was happy.

**Yaaaay! They are together! But wait… that's not the end… stay tuned for what Pansy is going to do…..**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**

**Love always **

**farawaylongago xx **


	17. Notice

**OMG I AM THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WEEKS AND I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVE HAD SO MUCH GOING ON I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE, OR EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS STORY! (Okay maybe think is a bit too far….. but you know what I mean)**

**Thank you to luckintheair and everyone else for noticing my errors!**

**Yeah I know a lot of it is really bad so I am going to go over it and will post another chapter in a couple of weeks…. For now it's an ok ending but there is more so stay tuned!**

**Thanks for all the support so far!**

**Love you all!**

**Farawaylongago**

**xx**


	18. Liar

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! So all of you probably read my notice about giving you a chapter in a couple of weeks… but hey! It's only been a week or so since I posted the notice…. I am really sorry about not updating quicker… I don't have any time or any pre chapters... So yeah…**

**In case you didn't know I have edited my other chapters so if you want go back and read them because now they make more sense... Sorry about that…. Also my formatting will be changing from now on because everything was so squished. I will probably fix my other chapters in the holidays which are only 2 more weeks away! Yay!**

**Hopefully you like this chapter and please review it!**

**Xx farawaylongago**

**Chapter 17 - Liar**

**Draco**

It had been a week since Hermione and I officially became a couple. It was a bit weird and awkward at first, walking around the school hand in hand. But eventually people stopped staring and smirking at us after a while.

I must admit, Hermione is a really good kisser, and the kissing session we had after we left the charms classroom was, amazing. Just saying, if you ever get a chance to kiss Hermione, do it!

But your time is up, because now she is mine and so don't even think about touching her.

Speaking of touching my girlfriend, the morning after we became a couple we were in our common room about to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast when we heard a voice yell ''MALFOY!'' from outside the portrait door.

I could recognise that voice anywhere, and that voice was Potter's. "LET ME IN YOU JERK! HERMIONE IF YOUR IN THERE I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU!" I was so confused…. ''Save me? Why in merlins pants would he need to save me?" asked Hermione, which was the exact thing going through my mind.

"And before you say anything I have not done anything to hurt Potter, though I think I probably hurt Weaselbee." I added before Hermione asked what I had done to him.

She started laughing and exclaimed '' I trust you didn't do anything. Though let's see what he wants."

She walked towards the portrait door and opened it slowly. Out tumbled Potter and he fell onto the floor face first. I laughed at first, but stopped when my girlfriend shot me a glare.

''Old habits die hard!" I explained she rolled her eyes at this but I knew she found Potter's fall funny.

Before Hermione could ask if he was ok or not the boy had stood up, pushed Hermione out of the way and backed me up against the wall with his wand pointed at my throat.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:45am. That time yesterday was when Weasley did the same thing to me. I prayed Potter wasn't going to curse me. I had a massive bruise on my leg from knocking over the table while fighting it off. It hurts.

Anyway Hermione started yelling at Potter to stop, telling him you don't understand. "What don't I understand Hermione?" he yelled at her, though still keeping his eyes full of hatred on me.

"I completely understand! You and Ron were talking yesterday when Malfoy here barged in; started yelling at Ron and punched him in the face! Then Malfoy started torturing you, Ron got up and tackled Malfoy. Ron then cast petrificus totalus on him. He saved you and then you two became boyfriend and girlfriend!''

I stared at Hermione and her pretty eyes locked with mine. Suddenly we both started laughing. What the hell was up with Potter?

We couldn't stop laughing. Potter was standing there with a confused look on his face looking back and forth from us. "All right will someone tell me what's going on here?"

I nodded to Hermione and she started to speak but still had a smile etched on her face, "Who told you that ridiculous story?" Potter stared at her quizzically and said very slowly, "Ron has been telling the whole school that story….."

Suddenly Hermione's whole face turned from laughter into utter rage. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS TELLING THE WHOLE SCHOOL I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND AND HE'S THE HERO WHEN IT'S THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE! UGGHHH HE INFURTIATES ME SOOOO MUCH…."

Once Hermione started yelling Potter started moving closer to me. "What's she talking about Malfoy?" he whispered to me. "Wait a moment, "I told him and cast a silencing charm on her.

She stopped throwing things and yelling for a moment to turn and face me. She mouthed thankyou and then went back to her silent screaming.

"Come here Potter" I told him walking towards a cupboard and I pulled out a pensieve. He moved fast, away from the mad girl who was destroying my wonderful common room.

I turned to face him once I had finished setting it up. "Here Potter, is what really happened last night, not that rubbish that Weaselbee told you." He lifted an eyebrow but stepped through last night's memory anyway.

Once he was in looking at the memory I undid the silencing charm on Hermione and she came running into my arms crying. "Why would he do such a thing to me?" she sobbed, wetting my clothes.

"It's ok…" I whispered to her. "We'll tell the whole school at breakfast ok? Then we will send a letter to Mrs Weasley because I want a replay of second year…." Hermione started laughing at the memory and it calmed her down.

Moments after we had finished restoring the common room to its normal beauty Potter had finished watching the memory and was standing next to the pensieve awkwardly.

He walked up to me and I was starting to get slightly nervous. No idea why. But instead of telling me off he held out his hand for me to shake. "Sorry mate, I guess I was wrong. Ron's a git and if you wouldn't mind I would like to call a truce."

I was shocked. I probably felt like Hermione the first night we were in this common room. But I grinned, shook his hand and said "truce". Potter gave me a small smile and walked over to Hermione who engulfed him in a hug.

Once the long hug ended and I got a quick kiss from my girlfriend, Harry (so not used to calling him that…) said "First off congratulations on being a couple, I knew at the start of the year you would end up being one…" I rolled my eyes at this but Hermione laughed, "Secondly, who's ready to go down to breakfast and annoy the hell out of Ron?"

I grinned and took Hermione's hand. Together the three of us walked out the door and to the Great Hall for breakfast with all three of us planning revenge in our heads.

Ronald Billius Weasley was going to pay, big time.

**How'd you like that? Let me know by reviewing! xx**


	19. So much for revenge

**Oooooooookkkkkkkkkk I have two things to say…**

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! I am really bad at updating but that's just how busy I am. Plus I have been away on a holiday so I haven't really thought about this story. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go on for. I have so many ideas but little time.**

**You were probably all like omg what's the revenge going to be? Well I have taken it a different way and you will soon find out…**

**So please leave a review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love you all! Farawaylongago xx**

**Chapter 18 – So much for revenge**

**Ron**

I wonder if she knows, Hermione is smart but can she tell I am using occlumency on her while she sleeps?

So far I know what happened last night, (it's a horrible image, I can't get it out of my head!) and I know that her and Draco are going to plan revenge on me one day. They were discussing ideas last night, none of them which are to my liking.

As the rain pounded on the glass window of Hogwarts I shuffled my feet along the floor towards the Slytherin common room where I have been meeting Pansy for since I find out that Hermione was going to help Pansy.

I actually discovered that information from Pansy, she was the one who told me about everything.

"Ronny, you're late!" Yeah 'Ronny" is my new nickname. Pansy gives everyone a nickname ending in a 'y'. For example, Blaise (he's actually a pretty cool guy) is 'Blaisey' and Millicent is 'Milly' and you don not want to know any more!

"I think you should try and see if anything has happened. I saw Potty (you see?) walk towards the head dorms a couple of minutes ago. You may want to use occlumency on Hermy (I really don't like that nickname)!'

My mouth dropped in a perfect O, "You know she isn't called the brightest witch of the age for nothing? She will figure it out!'

Pansy shrugged, 'it's worth a shot and she won't be able to figure out who it is!" every word she spoke it got louder and louder.

"You won't Hermione back don't you? And I want my Drakey!'' Now I was sick her shrill voice yelling "Shut up Pansy! I'll do it!"

"No Ronny! You don't understand! Drakey and I are meant to be together! Just like you and Hermy! It's expected of us!" I was getting sick of her annoying voice so there was only one way to stop her from screaming.

I kissed her. Yep I kissed bloody Pansy Parkinson on the mouth. She immediately stopped talking at once and froze on the spot. But she snaked her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

I must say I was surprised but I was enjoying her soft lips against mine. In a few seconds we were literally sucking each other's faces off. She was so much better than Lavender! And I thought Lavender was good. Pansy was amazing! Indescribable!

But suddenly she broke the kiss and pulled away slowly. She was breathing hard and into my neck (I was a lot taller than her). "I think you should try occlumency on Hermione now" she whispered.

So I did. But I still kept my arms around Pansy's tiny waist and I gladly noted she snuggled her head into my neck. I concentrated on Hermione's mind and I found the memory I was looking for.

The memory in front of me showed Draco and Hermione snuggled together on the couch and suddenly I heard Harry's voice yell Malfoy. I remember he did say he was going to kill Malfoy. Now I get to know what happened.

Harry kept screaming, something along the lines of "LET ME IN YOU JERK! HERMIONE IF YOU'RE IN THERE I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU!" I laughed at Harry, I'm sure he was going to do something bad and I couldn't wait! I heard Hermione ask Draco, ''Save me? Why in merlins pants would he need to save me?" asked Hermione

"And before you say anything I have not done anything to hurt Potter, though I think I probably hurt Weaselbee." Draco added before Hermione asked what he's had done which was so Hermione.

She started laughing and said '' I trust you didn't do anything. Though let's see what he wants."

She walked towards the portrait door and opened it slowly. Out tumbled Harry and he fell onto the floor face first. I laughed like Draco.

''Old habits die hard!" Draco explained. I just rolled my eyes.

I expected none of the less from Harry because the second he got up he pushed Draco against the wall and had his wand pointed at Draco's throat.

Then Hermione started yelling at Harry saying he doesn't understand. Now I was starting to get nervous. Then Harry yelled "What don't I understand Hermione? I completely understand! You and Ron were talking yesterday when Malfoy here barged in; started yelling at Ron and punched him in the face! Then Malfoy started torturing you, Ron got up and tackled Malfoy. Ron then cast petrificus totalus on him. He saved you and then you two became boyfriend and girlfriend!''

Ah shit, maybe I shouldn't have lied to Harry. Because then Hermione and Draco started laughing. Harry looked so confused and I couldn't blame him. "All right will someone tell me what's going on here?"

Then Hermione asked a question which I did not want to hear. "Who told you that ridiculous story?" Harry stared at her quizzically and he had to blow it, "Ron has been telling the whole school that story….."

Suddenly Hermione's whole face turned from laughter into utter rage. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS TELLING THE WHOLE SCHOOL I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND AND HE'S THE HERO WHEN IT'S THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE! UGGHHH HE INFURTIATES ME SOOOO MUCH…."

Once Hermione started yelling Potter started moving closer towards Draco and I was so happy that this was only a memory. I felt my face growing redder and redder. Double happy that it's only a memory. But then she went quiet. She stopped throwing things and yelling for a moment to turn and face Harry and Draco. She mouthed thankyou and then went back to her silent screaming. Thank merlin.

"Come here Potter" I heard Malfoy explain to Harry. Walking towards a cupboard Malfoy opened it and took out a pensive. I knew what was going to happen now. Draco was going to show Harry the memory from last night and that's exactly what happened. Shit.

Instead of focusing on Harry I looked towards Hermione who was sobbing in Draco's arms. What had I done? I walked closer to listen to their conversation.

"Why would he do such a thing to me?" she sobbed. Then Draco was whispering something I knew I wouldn't enjoy. "We'll tell the whole school at breakfast ok? Then we will send a letter to Mrs Weasley because I want a replay of second year…." Hermione started laughing but my face was definitely as red as a tomato.

Moments after the new (and disgusting) couple finished restoring the room back to normal Harry came out of the pensive.

He walked up to Draco and said something I did not expect to hear. "Sorry mate, I guess I was wrong. Ron's a git and if you wouldn't mind I would like to call a truce."

I was shocked, first off Harry called me a git and now he wants to call a truce which Draco agreed to! To say I was shocked was an understatement. I would probably have smoke coming out of my ears right now if I could see myself in a mirror.

And Harry had to continued speaking "First off congratulations on being a couple, I knew at the start of the year you would end up being one…" I was speechless, "Secondly, who's ready to go down to breakfast and annoy the hell out of Ron?"

I came back to real life just as the three of them walked out the door. I gently lifted Pansy's head from my shoulder and stared into her pretty eyes. "We are going to get in a lot of trouble. I think there planning revenge on us."

Suddenly Pansy burst into tears and cried "I don't want to get into trouble! I wanna run away! I hate my life now!" I figured out she only wanted Draco because she was forced by her parents and it was expected of her. I wiped away the tears from her soft cheek and kissed her again.

Then I had a brilliant idea. "Pansy love, I have an idea. We could run away together. Run away from here and home. We could live where ever you want! We don't have to face them! You can do what you want!" Her eyes shone with hope and she asked "You would do that with me? For me? "

And then I realised I would. "Pansy Parkinson, Ever since we became friends I have realised my feelings for you. I love you. And I don't think I love Hermione anymore and I hope you don't love Draco and will come with me."

Without a second thought she kissed me on the cheek and whispered into me ear, "Yes". I smiled, now I was getting what I wanted and with someone I never thought I would be happy with. The beautiful Pansy Parkinson.

**Oooooooooohhhhhhh I bet you did not expect that coming! I just needed to get those two out of the way because I have so many more idea's coming!**

**By the way I have not done a disclaimer yet so here goes!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, the plot is owned by me, Farawaylongago who say's xoxo**


	20. notice again

Hey guys and girls who are reading this right now I have an important notice for you. With my extremely busy life I have not had any time to write more of this story. I probably will not post another chapter up for a few weeks. Possibly till school ends (Btw I live in Australia so that's a few more weeks) so it will be a long wait. I am terribly sorry and I would love to have no homework and more time on my hands but I don't. I am extremely sorry. :'(


	21. A notice to end

Hey guys… Look I have bad news… I am not going to continue this story anymore… I just don't have the time and when I do I spend it reading other peoples stories… plus I don't like what I have written… But if any of you want to continue writing it (which I doubt anyone will) you can pm me. I may write one-shots but I wont write a story…. I am sorry guys… I really am… I had all these amazing ideas.. it wasn't the end but now it is… I love you all and it has been a pleasure writing for you but I have to say goodbye. But before I do I want to thank a couple of my favourite readers who have pushed me through this story and given me so much support… They are

LoverofKnowledge

Luckintheair04

XDramioneLoverX

I love each and every one of you guys who reviewed/favourite/followed but I had to mention those three. So without further ado I am going to say goodbye to this story.

Xxxxxx Farawaylongago


End file.
